


Two Surprises Part 8

by sir_kingsley



Series: Two Surprises [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dad!Dean, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_kingsley/pseuds/sir_kingsley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins are starting school and you and Dean have settled nicely into your cozy, normal life. But things start to fall apart when Sam goes missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Surprises Part 8

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus! Hope you all enjoy! Feedback welcomed!
> 
> Originally based off of this Tumblr post: http://super-natural-imaginess.tumblr.com/post/98612318542/part-1-requested-by-id-rather-be-sleeping95

A bright light stung you through your eyelids and you turned over to bury your face in your pillow. You faintly heard the sound of drawers opening and slamming in the bathroom, footsteps pacing the length of the bedroom, soft grumbles and mutters. 

You were almost safe in the clutches of sleep again when hot breath tickled your ear. “(Y/N), wake up.”

You didn’t move. Maybe if you were really still, he would think you were…

Strong hands gripped your upper arm and began to shake you. Your eyes shot open to glare at Dean who was knelt by your side of the bed, his face just inches from yours. “What, Dean?” you snapped in a sleep roughened voice.

His green eyes were wide with panic, dark circles sagging underneath them. “Today’s the day,” he whispered.

You rolled your eyes and let your face fall back into the pillow. “I know, Dean. I’ve known for months.”

“I’m worried, (Y/N). What if they get hurt?”

“No one’s gonna hurt them, Dean,” you grumbled. 

“But they’re so young.”

“They’re the same age as everyone else.”

“What if they don’t like it?”

“No one likes it.”

“What if someone picks on them?”

“Then you can kill them later.”

There was silence and you began to relax, thinking you had finally succeeded in calming Dean down. 

“(Y/N).”

It was but a breath, so soft and gentle but loud with genuine fear and worry. It made you perk up and stare into Dean’s shining eyes, so close to yours. You couldn’t help but melt and with a sigh and leaned closer to him. 

“Ash and Ellie are going to be fine, Dean.” You pressed a hand to his cheek. “They’re strong and clever. If anyone gives them shit, they’ll give it right back. They can do this. They’re Winchesters.”

Dean smiled at you then. “You’re right. And with your attitude they’ll probably be the ones tormenting other kids.”

“If it wasn’t 6 a.m. and I wasn’t half asleep, I would punch you for that.”

“I know, so I’m going to go now before you fully wake up,” he murmured, leaning in to kiss you.

“Good plan,” you whispered against his lips.

Once again, you found yourself reaching for sleep, you hand held out, fingers wiggling in a fight to get closer and grasp on. You were almost there and then…

“Mommy! Mommy! It’s time for school!” 

A pair of knees dug into your back as a torso draped across your legs. You jumped up, struggling to turn around without throwing the twins off of you.

Ash’s face appeared just a breath away from yours. “It’s time for school!”

“Wake up, Mommy!” Ellie chirped, peeking over her brother’s shoulder.

“Yeah, wake up Mommy,” drawled Dean’s voice as he lowered onto his side of the bed.

You were going to kill him.

“I can’t get up,” you grumbled into the pillow. “I’m hibernating.”

“Hibernating?” Ellie echoed.

“What’s hibernating?” Ash inquired.

“It’s a special kind of sleep that powerful creatures do. Like bears and dragons.”

You heard a sharp intake of breath. “Dragons?” the twins asked together.

“Oh, yes, dragons love to hibernate,” Dean told them. “They go deep into their caves and curl up into little balls and sleep for months.” He paused, allowing the anticipation to build. “And you know what they do when someone wakes them up?”

You could practically feel the twins shaking their heads. “They catch the people who wake them and-”

“Gobble them up,” you roared, springing up to capture both twins in your arms and nibbling on their arms and shoulders with a gentle ferocity.

The twins squealed and squirmed as Dean joined in, tickling their tummies. Eventually, the four of you collapsed into a pile, riding out the waves of laughter and waiting for your breathing to even out.

Finally, Dean got up and said, “Alright, c’mon guys. Let’s get you ready for school.”

The twins launched off the bed and Dean followed them back to their room. You eventually made your way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast.

The morning was smooth and sweet, full of syrup-covered smiles and light-hearted teasing. 

When the time came for them to get going you squatted down to the twin’s level. “You’re gonna have a great time,” you told them, squeezing their tiny hands. “Look out for each other. No fighting.” You side-eyed Ellie who had far too much of her father in her.

Ellie pursed her lips stubbornly. It was such a Dean expression you found yourself smiling even as she muttered a, “Yes ma’am.”

“And if anything happens, call me or Daddy and we’ll come right away. Okay?”

“Okay,” they said together.

“I love you.” You pressed a kiss to each of their cheeks and straightened to face Dean. “You gonna be able to do this?”

“Don’t make fun of me,” he grumbled. “This is a big deal.”

You pouted prettily as you leaned in to kiss his lips. “I know, I know.”

“I’ll see you for dinner,” he said, ushering the twins out the front door. 

You watched him buckle them into their car seats – two contraptions Dean wasn’t too keen to have in the back of his baby but hadn’t fought on the account of the safety of his children – and ride off in the Impala, hands waving.

You spent a nervous day at work, worrying about the twins, your eyes constantly checking the clock. When it was at last time to go you flew to your car and zoomed back home.

“But why must I hide?”

“So we can find you.”

“But I am standing directly in your line of sight.”

“It’s part of the game, Uncle Cas! You’re ‘sposed to hide and we’re ‘sposed to find you.”

“You are not a threat to my safety, so there is no reason for me to hide from you.”

“Uncle Cas!”

You couldn’t help laughing as you watched Ash and Ellie yell in frustration at the unplayful angel. All three of them heard you and the twins beamed, forgetting their irritation in their mad dash to tackle you to the ground.

“Mommy!” Ash screeched. “We went to school and there was a baby dragon there!”

“It lives in a fish tank,” Ellie chirped. “It wasn’t hibernating and we got to feed it bugs!”

“And it changes color!”

“But it doesn’t have any wings!”

“I think they were stolen,” Ash whispered, eyes darting around like a proper conspiracy theorist.

“Well, that’s just awful,” you said, faking outrage. “We’ll have to help him get them back.”

You listened to them ramble on and on about their day at school, the friends they’d met, the games they’d played.

When you were fully up to date you got them settled on the couch for some TV time and went to fix dinner.

“Thanks for watching them, Cas,” you said as you began to pull out ingredients.

“It was no trouble,” Cas said. “I enjoy them.”

That was putting it mildly. Cas still had difficulty connecting with humans but he loved the twins. You’d caught him singing and making funny faces at them more than once and it wasn’t uncommon for him to pop in with gifts. It seemed the angel of the lord had a soft spot for the young Winchesters. You were pretty sure you had glimpsed a tear or two the first time Ellie had declared him “Uncle Cas.”

“You staying for dinner?”

“If it wouldn’t be an intrusion….”

You threw a smile over your shoulder. “Of course not, Cas. You’re family.”

A half hour later you heard two high-pitched screams, “DADDY!”

You listened as they retold their eventful day. Eventually, he made his way to the kitchen.

You felt him slide up behind you. “Hey babe,” he greeted, pressing a kiss to the back of your neck. “What’s up, Cas?”

“Hello, Dean,” the angel replied from the stove as he stirred a pot of spaghetti sauce.

“How was your day?” you asked Dean.

“Fine,” he answered simply. 

When he didn’t elaborate, you turned around. You locked eyes with him and he stared back, gaze empty.

“And?” you prompted after a few more awkward seconds.

“Oh, how was yours?”

“…Good. Are you okay?”

“Hmm?” Dean seemed to jump into focus for the first time since. “Yeah, yeah, I’m fine. I’m great. I’m gonna get washed up, ‘kay?” He left without another word.

You turned to Cas. “Was that weird?”

“From my experience that is Dean’s typical behavior when he is trying to hide something that concerns him,” Cas said casually, still stirring the sauce.

“Thought so.”

The twins kept dinner light and fun as they talked more about their day at school. After eating, Cas left and you began to clean up while Dean put the twins to bed.

You found Dean fresh out of the shower when you entered your bedroom. He smiled meekly as he dried his hair and went to pull out a pair of boxers.

You told yourself to ignore it, to just go take a shower and leave him alone. Knowing Dean it was probably something really small and if he wanted to talk about it, he would.

No he wouldn’t.

“Dean, what’s wrong?”

He jumped at your sudden question. “Ugh, nothing. Why?”

“You’ve been acting weird since you got home. What’s going on?”

“It’s nothing, (Y/N).”

You waved a finger at him, coming around the bed. “No, don’t try to pull that crap on me. I know when there’s something on your mind and there is clearly something stressing you out.” You stopped in front of him and begged him with your eyes, “Please. Talk to me.”

Dean looked away for a long moment, his forehead creasing. “How long has it been since you talked to Sam?”

“Sam? I don’t know. A few days.” You shrugged.

“Me neither.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “So? It’s not really uncommon to go a few days without talking to Sam.”

“It is for me,” Dean said, meeting your eyes. “I haven’t gotten a call, a text, a damn email. And today when I called, he didn’t pick up.”

You didn’t have a doubt in your mind where this was going. “You think something happened to him on a hunt.”

“It’s weird, (Y/N)! Sam doesn’t do this. He doesn’t just go off the grid. We talk every day and he always lets me know when he’s going on a hunt and when it’s done. I haven’t heard from him in four days.”

A quiver rattled in Dean’s voice and you immediately wrapped your arms around his waist. “I’m sure he’s fine, Dean. Sam’s a big boy. Maybe he’s taking a break or something. Maybe he met someone.”

“But he would… He would still call. He would say something.”

You felt him shaking against you and your chewed on your lips, debating your next words. You didn’t want to say them and you were ashamed of that. It was selfish. Sam was family and you owed him more than this. “Maybe you should go to the bunker.”

Dean stilled. “What?”

You leaned back to look up at his face. “You need to go to the bunker. See if Sam’s there. You won’t be able to sleep until you do.”

Dean’s eyes were round as saucers. “You sure, (Y/N)?”

“Yeah. Go make sure that moose is still alive.”

Dean ran to his closet. He threw on some jeans and a T-shirt and was pulling on a pair of shoes even as he kissed you goodbye. “I’ll call you when I get there,” he said, running out the door.

You sat down on the bed and listened as the Impala roared to life and her growls faded down the street. 

Everything will be fine, you told yourself. Just fine.

Chanting that in your head, you took your shower and go ready for bed. You had just slipped between the sheets when your phone began to ring.

“Dean?”

“He’s gone.”

You sat up. “What do you mean, ‘gone?’”

“He’s not here, (Y/N). His bag and one of the cars is missing too.”

“He’s on a hunt,” you concluded.

“Yeah.” It was just a whisper but you heard a thousand fears in it.

You wiped a hand down your face, your stomach twisting in a knot. You could feel it. In this moment, the cozy little life you had built was about to come tumbling down. And you were about to deliver the first blow.

“Go find him.”


End file.
